Question: $ (-2)^{6}$
Explanation: $= (-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)$ $= 4\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)$ $= -8\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)$ $= 16\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)$ $= -32\cdot(-2)$ $= 64$